Cuando Acabe
by Mep
Summary: Prologo. "Y es que, cuando pasan cosas como esas, es cuando al final te preguntas si valió la pena haber guardado aquellos sentimientos con el siempre clásico: después, no es el momento, tengo la vida entera para decirle lo que siento." REVIEW


_Chicas/os: primero que todo, quiero que sepan que este es el prologo; asi que porfa denle una oportunidad. Me pidieron, una historia que no fuese one-shot, y pues aqui esta. Eso si, siempre y cuando sea de agrado. Si no pues, por ahi veremos que se hace. _

_Gracias a Karla 'Mione, como siempre, por corregirme esos errorcitos que siempre tengo. Sabes que se te aprecia un millon...! _

_Bueno, me despido._

_Besos,_

_Mep._

_-_

_Cuando acabe:_

Le costaba trabajo creerlo, pero sabia muy bien que al final, a pesar de sentirse devastada, era cierto. Que él no le mentiría. Que no había nada que pudiese hacer por él. Que esa era la forma en la que las cosas se dieron... debía, entonces, aceptar aquel hecho, seguir adelante con la frente en alto, y no dejarle al mundo saber que por dentro se sentía incapaz de dar un paso adelante sabiendo lo que le pasaba a él. Sí, eso se suponía que era lo que ella debía ser capaz de lograr. Pero no podía. No quería.

Y es que, cuando pasan cosas como esas, es cuando al final te preguntas si valió la pena haber guardado aquellos sentimientos con el siempre clásico: _después_, _no es el momento_, _tengo la vida entera para decirle lo que siento_. Y te das cuenta, claro est�, que no valió la pena. Que perdiste tu oportunidad... Nada vale. Ni tus promesas, ni las suyas, ni las de nadie. Que, aunque sea triste, lo que más importa es lo que se va a perder. Tus intenciones, por valerosas o ciertas, no cuentan al final si no se convierten en acciones. Que a pesar de haber querido... no lograste decir nada, pensando que el tiempo que había era de sobra... pero nunca lo es. Y menos en tu caso.

Uno siempre cree que aquellos casos suceden solo en las películas, o que, con una seguridad salida de yo no sé donde, y fundada en yo no sé qué, pues, que si suceden en la vida real es a alguien más... a otra familia, a otro grupo de amigos. Pero no a la tuya, no a los tuyos. Que es irreal, imposible. Que no lo mereces... Pero la verdad es que no lo merece nadie, que le puede pasar a cualquiera. Y sí, aunque no lo creas o no lo parezca, hasta a ti. Y es difícil creerlo, claro. Creías tu ambiente inmune. Es difícil aceptar, al final, qué va a pasar... y por más que trates, o por más que tengas, no eres tú, y en casos como el de él, no es nadie capaz de ayudarlo. Que solo queda aprovechar, poner aquellas sonrisas falsas que nadie cree... y llorar. A solas, en tu cuarto, donde nadie sabe que lloras, en parte por que no quieres perderle, y en parte por que le amas demasiado y entre ustedes, seguramente, nunca se dio nada por tu culpa.

No es sobrentendido, no. No está escrito tampoco. Pero es al final obvio. Él, en cierto tiempo mostró interés por ti, pero tú, nerviosa y siempre insegura preferiste mantenerte con aquel que estaba contigo, que al menos creías te quería. Y nunca le diste la oportunidad a él, que más tarde, como tú, dejó sus inseguridades ganarle al corazón y prefirió, al igual que tú, también dejarlo para después. Por que el tiempo es mucho. Pero aquello no lo sabias tú, al menos no hasta el final.

Así que, cuando después de todo regresas a aquella época en la que preferiste irte por lo seguro, tu corazón, o quién sabe si tu mente, te deja delirando... llenándote de recuerdos. Unos, que pasaron, sí, que atesoras grandemente; y otros que se pudieron haber dado. Si tan sólo hubieses encontrado el valor a tiempo. O, pues, si el tiempo, no hubiese de encontrarse, repentinamente y sin completo aviso, como aquel reloj de arena en tu cuarto, lentamente... pero siempre mas cerca del fin que el resto. Odias todo ahora... el hecho de que sea él quien no vaya a estar mas. El hecho de que seas tú la que queda ahora con valor que sacaste de adentro pero que, aunque unos minutos de felicidad parezcan suficientes, el resultado es al final el mismo: Soledad. Y no precisamente de aquella que es temporal y luego remplazada por un amor más. Sabes que, si llegas a quererle a él... no hay vuelta atrás. Que no hay nada mejor, y, si es así, después de acabado para qué siquiera tratar. Odias saber que no hay nada que puedas hacer, sentir, aquel peso oprimir tu pecho cada vez que le ves. El amor que sientes por él, mezclado con el odio que sientes por todo lo demás.

Quieres lanzarte de lleno. Tratar, al menos. Pero... en aquel rincón de siempre, temes tocar fondo. Y es obvio, claro, que allí no encontraras más que decepción y tristeza que parece innecesaria. Quizás no te has puesto a pensar que capaz, tan solo capaz, él no te dejará tocar fondo. Que quizás él, al igual que tú, comprendió tarde que deben al menos tratar. Que vas a llorar igual: Si nunca le tuviste, o si le tuviste y le perdiste. Por que, a final de cuentas, se ha ido para ti lo que mas importaba: Él, su amor y su vida.

Es triste saber, claro, que todo va a acabar sin siquiera haber empezado. Que, a pesar de que las cosas, cuando se den parezcan, estar bien; tú y él, al final, que está tan cerca, se separaran... sin la opción de regresar. Sueñas con ser única, lograr, de alguna forma, hacer la diferencia. Quieres detener el tiempo, congelar por siempre este momento: donde deseas decirle lo que sientes, donde nada a terminado aún... donde, la esperanza, queda; poca, sí, pero siempre algo.

Te pierdes en tus memorias de nuevo: una patética excusa para no enfrentar la realidad pronto. ¿Pero de qué sirve concentrar tus esfuerzos en memorias que ya pasaron? Cuando, el tiempo que queda... que le queda a cualquiera, es mejor utilizado siempre creando memorias nuevas.

Recuerdas claramente el día que te lo dijo: "No quiero asustarte." "Lo siento." "Adiós." Te había agarrado en sus brazos después de darte la noticia, por que entre lagrimas calladas le dijiste en un pequeño susurro: "No te vayas", y te descompusiste por completo. No, él no se iría en ese momento, pero, el solo pensar en el hecho de que, pues, pronto sí se iría por completo, que pronto dejarías de verle y, de nuevo, que no había nada que pudieses hacer, te deja con el corazón hecho una bola mientras él, con lágrimas propias te mecía en sus brazos murmurándote que _nunca te olvidaría_, que _siempre habías sido importante para él_. Sube las escaleras y te deposita en aquella cama que sabia era la tuya, pero no le querías dejar ir... tus brazos, con una fuerza que no conocías, se aferraban a su cuello, ya que adentro tuyo sentías que. dejándole ir ahora, era no verle nunca más. Y, sí, un día seria así; pronto, pero no en ese momento.

Al final le dejas ir, y sabes bien que tu comportamiento fue obvio. Que debía ser como tu hermano para no darse cuenta de lo que sentías por él. Y que no era así. Que él se había dado cuenta.

Sientes, dentro, pena inmensa de ti misma. Pena por que, sabes, debiste haber sido capaz de ocultarlo. No por ti... por él. Por que ahora, además de saber que pronto dejara a aquella que considero su familia atrás aunque no lo desee así, ahora, encima de aquello que en sí sólo parecía hacerle tropezar en el camino que le queda por recorrer, sabe que tú, una de las personas que quedan atrás, cuando parta, no lloraras sólo su ausencia... llorarás por que aquel futuro que imaginas entre ustedes, uno que él no conocía hasta ahora, ah, así como así, encontrado de repente su fin. Así que no te deja solo a ti: deja tus esperanzas, tus deseos... tu amor. Y así, de la nada, te convertiste, sin querer, en otra carga más. No lo planeaste, pero sucedió... y no puedes borrar ahora de su mente tus brazos en su cuello pidiéndole que se quedase, tus lagrimas empando su ropa... tu desesperación. Tu mundo entero venirse abajo. Y no quiere causarte daño, no, pero no puede hacer nada. Él, como tú, no es capaz de detenerlo.

Cruza por tu mente la idea de pretender lo contrario. De pretender, cada día que le vez, que tu por él no sientes más que una buena amistad. Que, con verle, tu corazón no se acelera. Que no te asusta pensar que lo escuche latir. Que no tienes nada que ocultar. Y... tu mente, por segundos, casi logra sobornar tu corazón. Pero sabes mejor, lo conoces demasiado. Aunque trates, inmensamente, él, sin necesidad de preguntar, sabrá. Sabrá que tratas de engañarle por que temes agregar otro peso más a su carga, sabrá que es mentira y que le has querido siempre, y que eso, a pesar de lo que sucede en aquellos momentos, no va a cambiar. Que cuando se vaya seguirá siempre igual. Que hay otra cosa contra la que no se puede luchar además de la muerte: el amor. Y que por él tienes tanto, que no es tu corazón el único que le ama: es tu cuerpo entero. Así tanto le quieres. Que no hay barreras entre ustedes. Que es más grande que el tiempo, la vida y la razón. Que es. Y seguirá siendo.

Y de repente, así como tus lagrimas empezaron, surca por tu rostro una pequeña pero siempre existente sonrisa. No, nada ha cambiado, los hechos, aun tristes e inevitables, siguen siendo los mismos. Pero en ti a renacido de la nada el valor. En ti has encontrado las ganas de tratar, de aprovechar. Las ganas de ser. Con él. Por el tiempo que quede. Pero siendo siempre.

-

R-E-V-I-E-W -> porfa :D


End file.
